


Los descubrimientos de Roy Harper

by ElenaGraysonNS



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy descrubrio algo ese dia; Jason y Damian eran el uno para el otro.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>Drabble<br/>Damian Wayne x Jason Todd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los descubrimientos de Roy Harper

**Author's Note:**

> Mi bebé 

Roy puede presumir que siempre sabe que hacer en las situaciones difíciles, siempre conllevan los problemas, así como ayudar a sus amigos con todo lo que necesiten, de igual forma protegerlos de sí mismos…

“¿Cuál es tu relación con Todd? Harper.” Damian pregunto cuando Roy esperaba a Jason a las afueras de la mansión.

“…Ah.” Roy parpadeo, pero Damian seguía mirándolo fijo, Roy trago saliva antes de toser, cuanto tiempo iba a tardar Jason. “…Somos algo así como mejores amigos.”

Damian no pareció satisfecho por la respuesta, así que Roy continuo explicando.

“Yo daría mi vida por salvarlo… Ya sabes lo amo.” Damian abrió los ojos de sobremanera antes de responder.

“-tt-“

Damian ataco a Roy antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, Roy de inmediato se defendió, después de todo el niño era peligroso en muchas maneras, aunque intento no lastimarlo de gravedad, esquivaban y daban ataques.

“¡¿En serio?!” Una voz hizo detener su lucha, y ambos miraron a Jason en la puerta, mirándolos decepcionado. A Roy no le gustaba esa mirada, pero sabía que Jay no se enojaba por mucho tiempo.

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue que Damian también pauso su ataque, mirando con el ceño fruncido el suelo. Fue cuando Roy recordó la razón por la que Damian lo ataco.

“¿Te molesta que ame a Jason?” Roy pregunto con una sonrisa antes de levantarse.

Por su parte Damian sacudió sus ropas y bufo. “-tt-“Damian frunció el ceño. “No me importa si tu y Todd tiene sus quereres.”

“… ¿Entonces porque me atacaste?” Roy miro confundido a Damian.

“Todd y yo fuimos compañeros, tengo que asegurarme que sus compañeros idiotas les cubran su espalda. –tt- “Roy parpadeo antes de sonreír.

“Apuesto que soy mejor que tú en aventar la pelota.” Roy sonrió cuando eso llamo la atención del menor.

“Eso quisieras Harper –tt-“

Ambos comenzaron a jugar, Roy había descubierto algo ese día, el bastardo tenía su enamoramiento hacia Jason.

Sería una plática interesante con Jason…

O eso creyó.

Roy miro con tristeza como Jason miraba con tristeza la botella en su mano, Roy se había prometido nunca entrar a un bar en su vida…

Pero Jason lo necesitaba.

“Jaybird…” Jason negó antes de tomar un trago largo.

“Fuimos compañeros… Siempre supe que Talia era un perra, p-pero…” Jason suspiro con tristeza. “Logre salvar a Bruce, pero no a el, era un niño carajo.”

“B. Esta devastado, al igual que Dick, perdieron a su Robin…” Jason rio pero su risa era una vaciá. “…Yo perdí a mi Red Bird. Fuimos mejor que Batman y Robin; fuimos el uno para el otro.”

Roy ya no pudo soportar más, abrazo a Jason, quien solo recargo su cabeza en su hombro, llorando la perdía de su compañero.

Roy descubrió otra cosa ese día; Jason y Damian eran el uno para el otro.

Muertos o vivos.

 

 

 

 

EPILOGO- 10 Años después.

“¡Jaybird!” Roy grito antes de aventarse por encima de Jason, quien automáticamente lo atrapo en el aire.

“¡Maldita sea Roy!” Jason exclamo, pero Roy sabía que respondió el abrazo con gusto.

Diez año en los cuales, juraron que su amistad se había acabado, Jason llamaba traidor a Roy, mientras que este intentaba aclarar las vidas que se perdían por sus métodos, durante ese tiempo, muchas cosas sucedieron, Jason estaba mal, solitario y con solamente sus recuerdos.

Roy debía agradecer que Jason recapacito… O mejor debía agradecerle a cierta persona.

El sonido de una tos lo saco a ambos de su momento especial, Roy sonrió como Jason frunció el ceño, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

“Interrumpo algo.” La voz era gruesa, un hombre que fácilmente era más alto que los dos, tanto en estatura como en masa.

Jason bufo. “Nos expresábamos nuestro amor...” Roy rio cuando vio el brillo en los ojos verdes azules de Jason. “…Batman.” Roy miro como el encapuchado hacia una mueca con sus labios.

“-tt-“El hombre bufo antes de acercarse a Jason quitándose la capucha, mostrando su rostro maduro pero aun con rastros de la adolescencia, su cabello negro no había cambiado, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad. “Este no es el lugar para esas acciones, amado.”

Roy solo rio como Jason abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego de sonrojarse de un tono rojo como su casco. Damian sonrió como aquel niño prepotente de hace años.

“M-me largo, cambie de opinión” Jason casi grito alejándose rápido por el pasillo.

Roy suspiro antes de dirigirse a Damian. “No quiero preguntas de porque Red Hood y Batman se están besando en cada esquina.” Roy dijo.

“No es tu asunto Harper –tt-.” Damian sonrió antes de ponerse de nueva cuenta la capucha yendo detrás de Jason.

Roy se dio cuenta de una cosa ese día; Jason y Damian eran más peligrosos juntos…

Pero felices.


End file.
